THE JENNY SQUAD
by Kizziecat3000
Summary: For every rule there is an exception. What will happen when a soon to be Officer Jenny goes bad? Tune in to find out.
1. Prologue Part 1

"Jenny, time for bed." Jenny looked up from the blocks she was playing with.

"Okay mom" Jenny called as she got up and headed to her bed.

"Oooooooowwwww!" Jenny yelled as she stepped on one of her blocks.

"Jenny, don't go making excuses."

"But I stepped on a block"

"When I was your age my mother didn't go making a fuss about stepping on a block."

"But it really hurts" Jenny whined.

"If you are going to be that way then you'll never grow up to be an Officer Jenny" Jenny sucked in the pain and went on to bed. Little did she know that she had just permenintly injured her foot and that she never would be able to become an Officer Jenny.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Jenny limped down the road toward the Jenny Awards. She just had to make it. She stumbled on the rough, uneven sidewalk, but caught herself with her cane.

When she finally made it she was amazed. She stared up at the tall blue building.

"And now, it is time to make these young Jennies into Officer Jennies." Jenny heard the sound of cheering coming from inside. She hurried and limped onto the stage where the ceremonies were just begining.

"I'm here" Jenny stumbled in gasping for breath.

"Jenny, you are not becoming an Officer Jenny" Officer Jenny from Cerulean city said.

"Why not?" Jenny asked.

"Well, because," Cerulean city Jenny replied, "well, because, umm"

"No one wants a crippled Jenny" Jenny 1, the meanest girl in Jenny's class finnished. Jenny was heartbroken.

"Well if that's true then I don't want to be an Officer Jenny!" Jenny exclaimed, storming out of the room, "You'll see, you'll all see! You'll live in fear of the name Team Jenny!"

The room fell silent, no one moved.

"Well let's get this ceremony started" Cerulean Jenny said to break the ice. Everyone started cheering, little did they know they would live in fear of the name Team Jenny, also called THE JENNY SQUAD.


	3. JENNY SQUAD strikes again

"I'm here in Cerulean City, at the Jenny Awards, where THE JENNY SQUAD is currently taking over. They are swarming the Jenny statue and tearing it apart. Everything's in total chaos, as the Officer Jenny's are trying to take back there land, but are not prevailing. Could this be the end of Officer Jennies?" A man in a Team Jenny uniform came on the screen.

"Hey, no taking photos around here" The screen went dark. Paul turned off the tv.

"Unbeivable" he said to his mom, "What will happen if the Officer Jennies fail?"

"I don't know honey, I don't know" This put Paul at more unease. Why did the Officer Jennies have to be so mean in the first place, If they had been nicer than none of this would have happened. Paul knew what he had to do.

"Mom?"

"What honey"

"I'm going to go stop Team Jenny" Paul said confident.

"No honey it's too dangerous"

"Mom, it will be too dangerous if no one stops them" Paul saw her slump her head in defeat. He knew he had got her.

"Alright, but first go to Professor Oaks Laboratory to get your first pokemon." Paul leapt up and ran to the door.

"Be safe, honey"

"I will, bye mom" Paul said running out the door and to Professor Oaks Laboratory.

Little did he know that lots of new adventures were in store for him.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I am looking for OCs so if you would like to submit one just fill out the form below and post it as a review.**

 **Name(first and last):**

 **Gender(can be transgender):**

 **Starter Pokemon(may be from any region):**

 **Relationships(can submit two characters to be dating or can be in a relationship with Paul or Jenny):**

 **Team name(Team Jenny or team Paul):**

 **Age(cannot be younger than ten):**

 **Current Pokemon team(only up to six unless you give a reason why they carry them all and no more than ten, then):**

 **Personality(how would then respond to situations)(are they fun, shy, annoying):**

 **Looks(hair style, hair color, eye color, clothes):**

 **Anything else you want me to know(optional):**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Paul and the ?

"Come in" Proffesor Gary Oaks called. Paul came running in.

"I need a pokemon" He called breathless.

"Right this way." Paul followed him to the Choosing Room. "So, have you decided who you are going to choose?"

"Yes," Paul nodded.

"So who is it?" Proffesor Oaks asked.

Paul picked up a pokeball, "Eevee I choose you."

 **Authors note:**

 **Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I wanted to leave it suspenceful. And I know Eevee is not a starter Pokemon, but then again, neither is Pikachu.**

 **Anyways I am still looking for OCs and I will need more to continue so don't be shy, even if you think I don't need anymore please submit one anyways I will try to fit it in anyways. Also it was brought to my attention that not all of you know what OCs are so I will tell you: OC stands for Original Character. So I want you to make up a character and submit it to me so I can put it in the story. Guests are welcome too. Remember the Order Form is in the last chapter so refer back to that.**

 **Thanks for listening until the end! Bye!**


	5. the Forest of Peuter City

After leaving Proffesor Oaks lab, Paul decided to challenge all the gyms before going after Team Jenny. On his way to Peuter City, Paul caught a pidgy and a weedle.

After days of traveling, Paul finally made it to Peuter City. He headed over to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon before challenging the gym leader. As Paul entered the Pokemon Center he bumped into a tall, Mexican boy with spiky black hair.

"Sorry" Paul said.

"No, it's my fault, I should have been looking where I was going. I'm Forest by the way" the boy held out his hand. Paul shook it.

"The names Paul"

"So what brings you to Peuter City" Forest asked.

"I came here to challenge the gym" Paul replied.

"Well then, I guess I will be seeing you again soon." Forest said before walking away leaving Paul to wonder what he meant.

Paul walked into the gym after healing his pokemon. Today was the day he would get his first gym badge.

"Welcome to my gym" a shadow spoke from the corner.

"Who are you, show yourself" Paul said holding his bag like a weapon.

Forest stepped out of the shadows.

"Forest, You're the gym leader?" Paul asked.

"No, but my big brother is" Forest said.


	6. I have to be Boulder

"Let the match between Brock, the gym leader and the challenger, Paul begin. Each trainer will use three Pokemon with no time limits." Forrest called.

"Steelix, go" Brock threw a pokeball and a Steelix came out.

"Eevee, go" Paul let Eevee out, "Eevee, use dig then tackle."

Eevee tunneled underground. Steelix looked around in confusion.

"Steelix brace yourself" Brock called. Steelix suddenly was thrown into the air by the force of Eevee's tackle.

"Steelix is unable to battle, Eevee is the winner." Forrest announced.

"Steelix, return. Geodude, come out."

"Eevee, dig then tackle."

"Geodude, move to the right" Geodude followed his orders. "That'll stop you." Brock said. Eevee came out of the ground right under Geodude and knocked him out of the battle.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Eevee is the winner which means this battle goes to the challenger"

"Geodude, return." Brock looked up, "How did you do that?"

"Easy, Eevee used supersonic to figure out where you were." Paul responded.

"Nice move," Brock handed Paul a badge, "Here is the Boulder Badge, you have earned it."

"Thanks" Paul said.

"Forrest"

"Yes Brock"

"Thank you for letting me be the gym leader again, it felt just like old times. I have to get back to work with my wife." Brock walked out of the room.

"Wait, Forrest, you're the gym leader?" Paul asked suprised.

"Yes" Forrest responded, "By the way, is there any perticular reason you wanted to challenge the gym leaders?"

"Yes, I want to stop Team Jenny"

"In that case I am coming with you. Susie, you're in charge of the gym." Forrest called to a young girl's delight.


	7. For the love of Forrest

Paul was happy to have Forrest come along with him, until they got to the first Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy you look lovely today." Forrest said.

"Ummm," she fidgeted, "Oh, I just remembered I have pokemon to take care of, bye"

Forrest looked rejected, he looked around. All of a sudden his eyes lit up.

Forrest hurried over to a boy around his age, "Excuse me sir, the weather is fine today. How about we go on a picnic and talk about our future together."

"Oh, um, I am not... What I mean is... I really must be going" the boy hurried off.

Forrest kept going back and forth between people asking them for his love.

This was going to be a long day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, you may have guessed, but in case you haven't Forrest is basically Brock except bisexual, which will mean you will be seeing a lot of his love. Also I am looking for a character to be the one to put him back into reality. Please submit an OC using the form on one of the previous chapters. Thanks!**


End file.
